Axes and Barrettes
by suika1021
Summary: A set of Drabbles of the popular Nordic pairing DenmarkxNorway. Request and reviews are welcome.


**As in the description, it's a bunch of drabbles of Dennor. I have a Finland and Sweden version of drabbles named Crayfish and Moi if you also like that pairing. And another thing, request and ideas are welcomed in reviews and in private messages. If you got an idea and what it in either of the drabbles, tell me! I'll be happy to do it! Enjoy!**

**1. Target Located**

The vacant city in an unknown land is silent, still, and unsteady to a person's mind. Sometimes the roar of gunfire ripped through the silence followed by a body falling with a thud, surrounded in a pool of their own blood. These are the times that try men's souls, from the words of Thomas Paine, that all soldiers agree with as they scurry across empty streets to hide and fire.

Young, renegade soldier Mathias eyes flicker deviously at the sight of his target darting across the street of an empty town surrounded by vacant cracked cars and discarded trash. He checks his ammo quickly. Fully loaded.

Perfect.

He crawls forward, holding back a laugh as he reaches the corner of a locked building with boarded windows, bullet holes dotting the walls from previous attacks, and ducks beside a wooden crate. He takes a peek before ducking back down. His hands are sweating and he hastily wipes them on his pants before slipping away to hide behind another crate.

He sees him.

Lukas is hiding too at the corner of a market building, scanning the area like a shark hunting for its prey.

_A challenge eh? You've got to try better than that if you want to beat me!_

He takes aim with his sniper rifle, zooming in at his target's head. Just one little click, just one little shot, and boom! Victory shall be his.

"You're mine now, Lu." He murmurs softly, tongue flicking out to slick his lips in concentration. Just one little…

BOOM!

A gun fires, tearing through the evacuated city, birds scattering over the sudden sound frantically. Blood spills onto the stoned ground and Mathias falls from a perfect head shot.

* * *

"SHIT!"

Behind the TV screen, Mathias throws his wireless game controller at the carpet floor then to lean his head back against his beanbag chair, running his fingers through his wild blond hair irritably. He lets out a long, frustrated groan.

A small laugh enters his eardrums annoyingly through his headphones and Mathias glares despite the fact that the other player cant seem him at all.

"That's not fair at all Lukas!" He cries, getting up to retrieve his controller as the results of their last game pops up at the screen, declaring Lukas as winner with a bright golden trophy beside his username **TrollnPixies**.

"How's it not fair?" Lukas questions with feigned innocence from the other end as Mathias scrolls through their score screen. "See? Five to four."

Mathias scrunches up his face. "But I was so close. I found you first!"

"Not really. I was stalking you the whole time. I was waiting for you to find me and shoot me for once and finally finish this stupid game. You were taking too long so I fired anyway." He admits without any regrets. Typical of him. "Are you finally satisfied playing this game?"

"Not even close!" Mathias declares as he exit's back to the menu, already fixing for another game briskly. "I want a rematch!"

"Again?" The Norwegian exhales loudly, loud and clear enough that Mathias can almost feel his heated breath against his ears. "We've done this five times now. Cant you just realize that you cant beat me?"

"I'll beat you this time." He proclaims proudly, as to encourage himself as he waits for Lukas to sign up for the next round. "I was so close last time, but this time I can feel my victory."

Lukas sighs again and agrees with his name plastered at the contestant list under his username **KingofDanmark**. Mathias smiles, already feels like he won the battle. "Good boy."

"Whatever." Lukas drawls in response. But he obliges nether less, and the countdown begins.

5

4

3

2

1

Go!

BANG!

"God damn it Lukas!"

**Thanks for my friend with his love for first person shooting games for inspiring me this completely random idea lol.**


End file.
